


weak

by Xephonia



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Canon Compliant, Set in episode 124 before the duel with IV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 15:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xephonia/pseuds/Xephonia
Summary: Nasch asks Vector a favor.





	weak

"Vector. I know you're watching. Get down here."

For a good seven seconds, Vector contemplates ignoring the order and pretending he didn't hear Nasch, given that Nasch is an asshole who had to come back right when Vector had finally gotten used to his absence and finally started to be productive.

(Really though, Vector has never been as productive as during the eight years Nasch was gone.)

But Vector would be a fool to make Nasch suspicious this early on, so he jumps down from the building. "What is it, Nasch? Getting cold feet?"

"Yes."

_What._

Vector blinks twice. If Nasch had dignity before, he certainly doesn't have any now.

Then again, he did say Vector should kill him if he wavers. Maybe Vector should take him up on the offer.

(Vector didn't even need an offer.)

Nasch keeps talking, "I want you to be the one to duel whoever arrives to face me here."

"Why?"

Nasch rolls his eyes. "Mizael left before I could ask him, and you don't care about any of them. Besides, don't you have a score to settle with Yuuma?"

From far away, Vector can hear an explosion. He'd bet his Over-Hundred-Numbers that it's Mizael. "You're not getting the question, Nasch. Why aren't you doing it?"

"Don't play dumb. You were watching the WDC."

Indeed Vector was.

Vector giggles. "'I could hear your voice the whole time'?"

"Don't remind me."

"You've gotten soft."

"No. I just have to get used to this again."

"Then get used to it. You can't avoid it forever." Like hell Vector is going to duel when he has to watch Nasch to come up with a plan to kill him (again).

Nasch takes a step forward. "But-"

"I'll step in if you mess up." Vector winks.

A pause, then.

"--Thank you." Nasch looks at him with these stupid genuinely trusting eyes and Vector is disgusted at best.

Yuuma's trusting eyes were nice to watch, knowing he could crush his trust and make him bawl his eyes out.

Nasch's trust, on the other hand, just feels really nasty; it makes Vector's skin crawl. He almost wishes Nasch would recover the rest of his memories, if only so this unfortunate alliance stops.

"No need to thank me. It's for the sake of Barian World after all."


End file.
